Teen Mother
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: Sakura was fifteen when this started all. You see it happened one night is that her friend named Yumi Hatake, decide to throw a party at her house. That was the night is when Sakura got and was pregnant with a mysterious guy at the party?
1. Chapter 1

Teen Mother

A/N- New story again. I hope you enjoy this story. And this is base off of a true story that happened to my sister.

My younger same age as me sister, she is a cosmetics and she has been one since about sixteen. She told me go with different colors then what you are wearing.

P.S. Anyone that wants to draw, Sakura's outfit is welcomed.

The website down below are for the laced up fingerless gloves that Sakura is wearing at the party.

.

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto, only this plot line, new characters.

Summary: Sakura was fifteen when this started all. You see it happened one night is that her friend named Yumi Hatake, decide to throw a party at her house. That was the night that Sakura got pregnant with his child.

Note: The first part to this is Sakura Pov is in second person. The guys Pov will be in first person. Bye

Chapter One: Party and Dancing

**Sakura Pov **

"Sakura, you got to come," Yumi Hatake stated as she looked at her best friend named Sakura Haruno.

"Yumi, I can't I have to study," Sakura replied as she placed her head back into the book, that she was currently reading for a Biology exam.

"Sakura Cherry Haruno, you are coming to this party and that is finally." Yumi screeched out to Sakura.

Sakura signed at Yumi, she knew that if she doesn't say yes, she knew that Yumi would basely bother her all day and night about not coming to the party at her house. Turning her head away from her books and looked at Yumi.

"Fine," Sakura said.

"Good," Yumi stated to Sakura in a tone that held conquest.

Shaking her head, Sakura packs up her items for the day. "RING" the bell went as it signed the end of the class and the day. Walking out, with Yumi at her side, Sakura looked around her school.

Seeing the bossy, perky girl is school named Reina Seaorea, with her group "The Perks" Reina had short green hair, tan skin, tall and hips that held a perfect hourglass shape with black eyes, small nose, ruby lips, she was all the girls envy. The next perk that stood next to Reina was her twin sister named Yuma; she had long green hair, with icy blue eyes, a bit taller then her sister with same hourglass shape.

Kaytai Monora, middle length black hair with brown eyes, with pale white skin and very ruby red lips, with her body she could be a model. Mimi Kutake, red hair with the odds eye color, Sakura have never seen. Her eye color was orange, with lightly tan skin and also a body of a model, she was more down to earth. How Sakura knew this, was that she helped her with some homework a while back like in grade 6.

"Sakura, earth to Sakura?" Yumi replied while she waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Oh Sorry, Yumi," Sakura said as they started to walk once again to their beside lockers. Opening the locker with the combination, Sakura placed her books in and took out her bag, placing some items in. Before looking at Yumi, who was always having troubles with her locker.

"Need help?" Sakura asked.

"No," Yumi said back at Sakura when she asked, finally the locker opened for her.

Stuffing in, her items, Yumi took her bag and placed some items in it. "Now can we go,"

Sakura nodded her head at her, while started to walk away from the lockers. Sakura and Yumi walked out of the school, waving bye to each other. Sakura walked down to her house.

Within a few minutes, she was at her house opening the door and walking into the nice boarded floors. Walking into the kitchen to see some leftovers with two letters, Sakura walks over to it.

Turning it over to read what it said

" _Sakura,_

_Sorry but work had to call and they need me over seas at Feras to look over some items, I will be back in one to two weeks. _

_Love Mom _

"Gee mom, Thanks," Sakura muttered under her breath. While she turned over the next one from her father. Her mother was the top medic in the world, lots of people went to her for surgery's, as for her father, he created one large business company in the world.

"_Sweetie, _"I thought I told you never to call or write that name down" Sakura hissed while continued to read.

_It seemed work, talking about a merger with a different country called Veras. I talk to your mom about this trip. And it seemed that she was on one too. Remember the rules… Sakura… This merger will be month, so see you when I get back home. _

_Love your father_

Signing again, Sakura walked up to her room, and went into large and wide closet.

Picking out, a red tube top, that was skin tight shows her chest off. Sakura smirked at the tp. Her mother had a fit when she drought it at Sirens, her father well, he fainted at the top. Looking for something to wear on her bottom half, she looked through her capris's section, then her pants, until her eyes caught on to a very short skirt that was black.

Taking it off the hanger, Sakura looked at it; a small smile came off her face. Taking out her black strapless bra, and black throng. Sakura place all her clothing on, and looked into the mirror.

"Something is missing." Sakura whispered to her mirror. Suddenly her mind went to her hands, grabbing her red lace up fingerless gloves. Sakura looked back into the mirror and smiled at this picture. "Much better."

Going into her bathroom, Sakura took out her make-up, picking whites, purples and browns to go with her outfit. After finishing off her make-up and outfit, Sakura took her bracelets and her small leather black jacket while walking out of her room.

Walking down stairs, she grabs her keys to her baby. Walking out to the garage, while Sakura opened the garage door. Placing on her helmet, she turned on her motorbike, driving out of the drive away and down the roads.

Sakura felt free, with this motorbike. The wind blowing, against her leather jacket and her legs. Sakura soon pulled up to Yumi house, taking off her helmet, she walks into the yard and up to the house that had party lights and sounds coming off from it.

Walking into, the house Sakura took off her jacket and placed it into the closet to the right, after she was done, Sakura started to listen to the music, until one of her favorite songs came on.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

"Sakura," Yumi called out over the music as she made her way over to her.

Sakura got a good look at Yumi, found that she was wearing the same outfit as hers, but Yumi tube top was green, and instead of a skirt, she was wearing white pants, with her pink throng on. Sakura shake her head at this.

"Yumi," Sakura Smiled at her.

"Sakura I loved your outfit," Yumi replied as she started to dance to other music.

Until Sakura another song from her favorites came on, Sakura let it rip with dancing.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover  
And tell you all about it

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student

To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

Another song came on Sakura liked. She looked around to find a guy to dance with until she came across three guys walking toward her. Each was wearing something different. The one on the right side of the others, was wearing a black pants, with a white tight sleeveless shirt, his eyes were the deepest black, that she saw, the next one in the middle baggy white pants on, with a green sleeveless pole shirt with opal eyes.

Last one had on the left side, had on was baggy black pants, with a red firm shirt, with light turquoise eyes, soon the guys, dumped, grinded against Sakura back, front and side. Sakura got into the grinding, back to and front to side when the lights turned a different color, green, yellow, red, blue and white, she moved against them, until the song was over. Panting a bit, Sakura fanned herself with her hand until she saw the two out of three guys, dancing with her moving to leave.

Two of the guys, fully kissed her lips as a way to say thank you, for grinding against me. One guy that one that was in the back stayed with her. Until a different song came on, that went like this.

_Hi, my name is..  
You won't remember, wait till December.  
Cause you thought that I was pure as snow,  
Guess you didn't know.  
Hold tight, surprise, open your eyes its springtime.  
Flowers blossoming, I am one of them, bet you like how I've grown._

[Chorus:]

'Cause now I'm that bitch,  
You'll never get to.. uh.  
Can't get what you want, so you're acting like a punk.  
You were too fly then, so fly away now.  
Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.

Why should I even remember, back when you blanked me, to put it frankly.  
But now Im back, Im not attracted, and you're not getting none.  
Cause I'm, not for the taking, Im not a bender, return to sender.  
I laugh at you even asking to, to get with me tonight.

[Chorus:]

'Cause now I'm that bitch,  
You'll never get to uh,  
Can't get what you want, so you're acting like a punk.  
You were too fly then, so fly away now.  
Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.

Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch, yeah look at me now.

You passed me by, never looked twice.  
Now I'm the chick, you wanna be with.  
Isn't it so funny now, I'm the one to shut you down.  
Don't worry girls, if he didnt notice you, soon he will be begging to.

[Pitbull:]  
Oye, mamida..calmate.  
I feel ya.  
We all get burned.  
Those who survive are the ones that learn.  
If it don't kill ya, makes you stronger  
Pero no te ponga como una chonga.  
Even though I aint gonna lie.  
It turns me on a little bit, when you act like a bitch.  
Mama I know what you went through was hard,  
But the biggest bitch is karma, let her do her job.  
Don't even stress these clowns, baby you are a queen, here's the crown.  
Enjoy yourself, you are independent now.  
They lose, and you are winnin' now.  
You're a shootin' star; now let them know who you are.

[Chorus:]

'Cause now Im that bitch,  
you'll never get to uh,  
Can't get what you want, so you're acting like a punk.  
You were too fly then, so fly away now.  
Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch,

Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch,  
Now I'm that bitch, yeah look at me now.

So soon it was ended, as when the same girl's voice came on with a new song on. Sakura grinded against the male behind her, while the sing was going on.

_Breakin up,  
tired of this feelin' that my hands are cuffed  
when I'm around you  
over love,  
Lets take it to the road because I've had enough.  
I wish I never met you._

I'd stop, you'd stop  
Mission impossible. Mission impossible.  
Is what we got

I can turn you loose,  
Baby what's the use?  
Oh, Oh  
I come back to you like automatik.  
I could run so far,  
but the stars are still.  
Oh, Oh  
I come back to you like automatik.  
Automatik, automatik, automatik.  
Automatik, automatik. (x2)  
I come back to you like automatik.

I'm losing hope,  
You're bound around my heart just like a body rope  
too tight to get through  
Under my skin,  
I'm sick of fighting battles I can never win  
So let's play again, play again.

I'd stop, you'd stop  
Mission impossible. Mission impossible.  
Is what we got

I can turn you loose,  
Baby what's the use?  
Oh, Oh  
I come back to you like automatik.  
I could run so far,  
But the stars are still.  
Oh, Oh  
I come back to you like automatik.  
Automatik, automatik, automatik  
Automatik, automatik (x2)  
I come back to you like automatik

Hold on me like, like a magnet.  
I come back like aut-o-mat-ik. (x2)

I can turn you loose,  
Baby what's the use?  
Oh, Oh  
I come back to you like automatik.  
I could run so far,  
but the stars are still.  
Oh, Oh  
I come back to you like automatik.  
Automatik, automatik, automatik.  
Automatik, automatik. (x2)  
I come back to you like automatic.

After Sakura stopped dancing and turned to the guy that she was dancing with, giving him a small kiss on his cheek, she walks away from him.

Yumi was watching her friend dance with three hot guys, seeing two guys walk away form her, Yumi walked over to one and ask for a dance. But was stopped when Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen, where groups of people were making-up out.

"Yumi, drink," Sakura said while smiling at Yumi.

Yumi smirked at her, and pulled over her to the alcohol drinks, Yumi always had alcohol in her house. Taking a cherry vodka bottle, she opened it and took at swing at it. The taste was great, Sakura quickly finish off one and grabbed one more, this time it was blueberry vodka.

After Sakura was done having a drink, she turned to the side to see the guy that she was dancing with, leaning against the wall.

"Ya," His voice came off soft and sexily.

"Let's dance more, sexy," Sakura stated, as she quickly took a drink from her blueberry vodka bottle, while linking her arm to his arm. While Sakura started to walk with him to the dance area again. Sakura started to grinded, swing and dump against him.

Songs came on,

_Ciara] __  
My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!_

_[Verse 1: Petey Pablo]__  
I got a sick reputation for handling broads  
all I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And it's a wrap  
Tell Valet to bring my Lac  
and I ain't coming back  
so you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
and ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barricades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
on her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freaky Petey love you too.  
Ha ha  
you know how I do..._

_[Hook: Ciara]__  
You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
but I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent,  
Down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not being too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it._

_[Chorus: Ciara]__  
I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cause I talk around it.  
Looking for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

_[Verse 2: Ciara] __  
Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not going home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
If you ain't  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not being too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You may talk slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not being too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it_

_[Chorus]___

_[Verse 3: Petey Pablo]__  
So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil one  
and you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
you think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it ever since I came to this planet  
and I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!_

_[Verse 4: Ciara]__  
You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
and I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'._

_[Chorus (2X)]__  
Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh_

Next was coming on,

[Jazze Phae:]  
Ladies and gentlemen!  
Ciara

[Verse 1:]  
He said  
'Hi, my name is so and so  
Baby can you tell me yours?  
You look like you came to do  
One thing (Set it off)'  
I started on the left  
And I had to take him to the right  
He was out of breath  
But he kept on dancin' all night

[Pre-hook:]  
You trying, admit it  
But you just can fight the feeling inside  
You know it  
And I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
You smooth as a mother  
You're so undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me

[Hook:]  
Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!

[Verse 2:]  
I said 'Ciara's on your radio,  
Everybody turn it up'  
Spicy just like hot sauce  
Careful, you might burn it up  
You can do the pop lock  
Rag-top, don't stop  
That's the way you gotta get  
Get it, make ya body rock

[Pre-hook:]  
You trying, admit it  
But you just can beat the feeling inside  
You know it  
Cuz I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
You smooth as a mother  
You're so undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me

[Hook:]  
Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!

[Bridge:]  
Ooh, I love the way you vibe with me  
Dance with me forever  
We can have a good time, follow me  
To the beat together  
You and me, one on one  
Breakin' it down  
You can't walk away now  
We got to turn this place out

[Chamillionaire Rap:]  
It's the kid that stay ridin' big  
The one the police tried to catch ridin' dirty  
In the club before eleven o'clock  
Like I'm trying to catch a dime kinda early  
Lookin' thick her hair brown and curly  
She love the way my ride shining pearly  
City boys say she fine a pretty  
In the country boys say she fine and 'purrty'  
My pockets thick as green, it's curvy  
And the ladies know soon as they see my jewelry  
If bein' fresh to death is a crime  
I think it's time for me to see the jury

[Chamillionaire:]  
They know Chamillionaire stay on the grind  
A hustla like me is hard to find  
I ain't really impressed, yes  
Unless it's about some dollar signs  
Ain't really no need to call you fine  
I know you be hearin' that all the time  
I'm watchin' you do ya step, do ya step  
Yep it's going down

[Hook:]  
Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!

Ooh! uh  
The way you look at me  
I'm feelin' you, uh  
I just can't help it  
Tryin' to keep it cool, uh  
I can feel it in the beat, uh  
When you do those things to me, uh  
Don't let nothin' stop you  
M-ooo-ve, somebody ring the alarm  
The club is jumpin' now  
So get up!

I got to have you baby  
Uh, I feel it  
I got to have you baby  
I got to have you baby  
Uh, I feel it  
I got to have you baby

Soon the song ended, with Sakura leaning against the male behind her, she was tiring drunk and tired, as she took swings of her drink. One song came on, she smiled it was her unlimited favorite song long ago, turning to the guy, she felt his manhood pressing against her, She smirked at started to grinded into him.

[Chorus]  
They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

[Verse 1 - Chamillionaire]  
Police think they can see me lean  
I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen  
When you see me ride by they can see the glean  
And my shine on the deck and the TV screen  
Ride with a new chick, she like hold up  
Next to the playstation controller is a full clip and my pistola  
Turn a jacker into a coma  
Girl you ain't know, I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone  
Just tryin to bone ain't tryin to have no babies  
Rock clean itself so I pull in ladies  
Laws of patrolling you know they hate me  
Music turned all the way up until the maximum  
I can speak for some niggas tryin to jack for some  
But we packin somethin that we have and um will have a nigga locked up in the maximum  
Security cell, I'm grippin oak  
Music loud and tippin slow  
Twist and twistin like hit this dough  
Pull up from behind and is in his throat  
Windows down gotta stop pollution  
CDs change niggas like who is that producing?  
This the Play-N-Skillz when we out and cruisin  
Got warrants in every city except Houston but I'm still ain't losin

[Chorus]

[Verse 2 - Krayzie Bone]  
I been drinkin and smokin holdin shit cause a brother can't focus  
I gotta get to home 'fore the po po's scope this big ol Excursion swerving all up in the curve man  
Nigga been sippin on that Hennessey and the gin again is in again we in the wind  
Doin a hundred while I come from the block  
And rollin another one up, we livin like we ain't givin a fuck  
I got a revolver in my right hand, 40 oz on my lap freezing my balls  
Roll a nigga tree, green leaves and all  
Comin up pretty deep, me and my do-jo  
I gotta get back to backstreets  
Wanted by the six pound and I got heat glock glock shots to the block we creep creep  
Pop Pop hope cops don't see me, on a low key  
With no regards for the law we dodge em like fuck em all  
But I won't get caught up and brought up on charges for none of y'all  
Keep a gun in car, and a blunt to spark, but well if you want, nigga you poppin dark  
Ready or not we bust shots off in the air Krayzie Bone and Chamillionaire

[Chorus]

[Verse 3 - Chamillionaire]  
Do what you thinkin so, I tried to let you go  
Turn up a blink of light and I swang it slower  
A nigga upset for sure cause they think they know that they catchin me with plenty of the drinkin drough  
So they get behind me tryin to check my tags, look at my rearview and they smilin  
Thinkin they'll catch me on the wrong well keep tryin  
Cause they denyin is racial profiling  
Houston, TX you can check my tags  
Pull me over try to check my slab  
Glove compartment gotta get my cash  
Cause the crooked cops try to come up fast  
And been a baller that I am I talk to them, giving a damn bout not feeling my attitude  
When they realize I ain't even ridin dirty bet you'll be leavin with an even madder mood  
I'mma laugh at you then I'mma have to cruise I'm in number two on some more DJ Screw  
You can't arrest me plus you can't sue  
This a message to the laws tellin them WE HATE YOU  
I can't be toss or tell em that they shoulda known  
Tippin down sittin crooked on my chrome  
Bookin my phone tryin to find a chick I wanna bone  
Like they couldn't stop me I'mma bout to pull up at your home and it's on

Pulling away from him, Sakura is pulled back into his muscular chest, and a slow song came on, dancing in each other arms, Sakura looks up at him to see he was looking down at her, with a lust look. She was still drink, moving up Sakura presses her lips against his, while still dancing.

The guy started to kiss back, while he pulled her up, Sakura quickly placed her legs around his waist, still kissing him. She felt his hands grab her butt and he gently rocks against her body sensually and soft, as if he was afraid to break her.

Moaning into his lips, she pressed against him more to feel him, Sakura moved her hands from his shoulders, down his back, feeling shudders from him, she moved her lips to his cheek kissing him ever softy against his pale skin, to his neck and ears then back to his lips.

**Guys Pov**

I felt her kisses against my skin, as I rocked against her heated area, she returns to my lips. "Oh man, I can't get enough of her soft, sweet lips."

While I kissed back, I slowly started to walk away from the dance area and finally from my way to the bathroom. I opened it, up while kissing this sweet beauty with exotic color of pink.

I placed my hands on her waist, I lifted her up, man she was light, placing her on the top sink, and I stop kissing her, to see her face red with passion. I smirked at her; I lowered my head to her neck, softy kissing her neck leaving my mark on her pale skin that was now red. Licking against it, I felt her shiver, as I did it again, this time I heard a moan with her delicious voice and tasty lips.

I moved my lips, down her neck to her shoulder, slowly down to her red tube top, that was hiding her breasts from me. I looked up at her, to find her eyes were closed and her mouth was opened, was making moans, I return to her lips, while I place on my hands on breasts and moving them a bit against the fabric on her red top.

She moaned into my mouth, while I smirked at her, when my hands went to her bottom of her top, I gently pulled at her top. While I looked at her opened eyes, to have permission, she softy nodded her head at me. I moved her top, over her breasts, I stopped it when it just got over her breasts. Moving them around within my hands, I rubbed against her nipples, I'm still hearing moans that are louder now.

I slowly moved my head down to her breasts, pressing my mouth against her breast but not taking her nipple into my hot, warm mouth, it used my tongue to move around her breast never touching her nipple.

I could tell she was getting annoyed with me, my hand was still on her other breast, I moved it against her nipple, slowly rotating right, then left and up and down. When my tongue moved around her other breast, by taking her teasing nipple into my mouth.

I rolled my tongue around it while she moaned and groan with pleasure, I felt her hands touching my hair, pulling me closers to her sexy body. Sucking on her nipple, softy then harder I heard a sharp little scream from her lips.

Slowly my hands went lower to her thighs, moving them around her inner thighs. Making sure she got use to my hands in that place, I felt her move closer to my hands, I grinned against her breast, as I continued to suck and nipped a bit, then switching off to the other breast giving it the same attention that her another one got from me.

I heard her voice" Please," I thought Please what. But I didn't realize that I asked out loud to her.

"Please touch me," her voice ranged to me. I nodded to her, as my hand went under her short skirt to her underwear that was a throng, that was very wet, while I smirked at her, I place my hand on it, before taking one finger by finger off from her, making her moan in protest. I pressed my lip against hers, as my index finger swirled and moved up and down.

I felt her whimper against my lips, as I broke the kiss off. I look into her eyes, and smirked. "Soon" While my hand went up and hooks her throng, teasing her by slowly and agonizing pace, it was finally off.

A/N- Bothered? If not then I my smut or lime [I think] scene didn't work, if it did… Ya me. I hope you enjoyed this story. Soon the story will get on. Who are those three guys? The songs that I have used, it started with the ending songs first and works it way up.

**Ridin By Chamillionaire**

**Goodies by Ciara **

**Get Up By Ciara **

**Automatik by Livvi Franc **

**Now I'm that Bitch by Livva Franc**

**She Wolf by Shakira **

**Tik Tok by Kesha **


	2. AN

Hello my fans, I'm still working on Kagome's Trust, Back to the Past, Vampire Slayer, From Weak to Strong and Guardian Mates. KT- Has 9 chapters left, BttP- has 10 chapters left, VS- has 8 chapters left, Fwts and GM has a bit more then the rest. As for GM I'm going to redo the whole story, so be aware of that. So I do hope that I will get done those five stories by next Sept of 2011.

Now I know it is a bit early for this to ask you, but I'm dying to know what stories you want next, now with this time it is only going to be two picks. Five is lots of work right now.

They are requirements and they are

Number 1 No story that has been made in 2010 at all.

Number 2 Either stories from 2006,2007, 2008 will be allowed.

The votes from last time will be add to this voting note.

This vote will last until the 5th story is done. Until then bye

ADCB

BHS

CA

DWI

FTF

HP

IMN

M

RSSM

RHP1

TMPHK

TPL

TIB

TP


	3. For my fans, Author Note

For my fans,

I'm currently working on Concrete Angel, Into My Nightmare and Royal Hell stories.

Concrete Angel is the current one that is getting updated. While Into My Nightmare and Royal Hell are getting fixed up and a makeover with new chapters.

As soon as I'm done with a few chapters on each story, I will updated with new chapters and I will be getting rid of the one Author Notes too.

Sorry for the people that really wanted a updated for Into My Nightmare. I currently typing up chapter 2 today and I would get the next two chapters done soon.

You might have or had noticed that I have been updating Inuyasha Stories and a few new Naruto ones, I had some of those chapters type up and their ideas are coming to me much sooner than the older ones.

Thanks for reading this boring Author Note again. Hopefully I won't be needing to do this anymore.

This is what order of stories, I'm trying to do. The three that are in bold are the ones that are coming to me faster. 1 to 3 are the ones I want to get done first. Those three are mine picks. If you want a story that is after them to be done before, please vote for them.

Naruto Stories

To do in order

Concrete Angel

Into My Nightmare

Royal Hell _Part 1_

The Princess's Love

Behind Her Eyes

Teen Mother

Sent Back

A Desert's Cherry Blossom

My Nightmare

**A New Team **

Saved By A Angel

Virus

Hyuuga's Bride

Assassin's Life

**Phenomenon Sacrifice**

**A Legend is Born **

The Legacy


End file.
